Lewis Romero
Lewis Romero was a survivor of the Devil's Flight roller coaster in Final Destination 3. He was a school jock at McKinley high school. Among all the survivors, he was the most stubborn. He was going to ride the roller coaster, but he insulted Wendy Christensen, which caused him to get into a fight with Kevin Fischer and Ian McKinley, so was forced to leave the boarding station. Lewis was the fourth survivor to die. Biography Competitive, arrogant, and somewhat snobbish, Lewis lived in McKinley, Pennsylvania. He was at the amusement park to celebrate their senior field trip. Final Destination 3 When Wendy suffered a premonition of the roller coaster crashing, she panicked and caused a stir. Lewis rudely asked Kevin to control Wendy, and got into a fight with him. Lewis accidently slapped Erin in the face, so Ian joined the scuffle, resulting in them all being forced off the coaster, which later crashed, just as Wendy predicted. After the deaths of Ashley and Ashlyn, he appeared at their funeral. After he and Kevin force Ian to leave, Lewis told Kevin if he ever died to bring a PSP to his funeral, so "That way, he'd have something to do." 'Death' Lewis was at a gym working out, when he was approached by Wendy and Kevin, where they told him he was in danger. Kevin tried to tell Lewis that he was next on Death's list, but Lewis didn't believe them, and he thought Kevin and Wendy were seeing things because of ththumb|300px|left|Lewis's Deathe trauma of the death of their loved ones, Carrie and Jason. Wendy began to see several signs all around the gym that were in the photo she took of Lewis, and warned Kevin of what was about to happen. Lewis sat down on at a weight-machine and began to rant about his future career. In the midst of the rant, a weight-lifter knocked the claw off a fake bear and hit another weight lifter in the face, which caused him to drop his weight-lifting bar. The force of the weights caused two swords above Lewis' machine to cut through the wires that were holding the weights up, unbeknown to Lewis and the others. Disbelieving that he was destined to die, Lewis lifted the weights once again, which fell down and crushed his head, spurting blood on Wendy and Kevin. Signs/Clues * When Lewis was playing the hammer game at the carnival, he hits it with enough force to knock the head off the game. * In Wendy's picture of Lewis, it looked like a weight was coming down on his head. * A cardboard sultan was also shown in the picture. Lewis's football team was named 'The Sultans'. * The aforementioned sultan was wielding a pair of swords identical to the ones on display in the gym. * A toy bear was shown in Lewis's picture. A large, stuffed bear was on display in the gym. * The sign with the swords on them read "What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger" * In a deleted scene, Wendy noticed that Lewis' school team logo appeared in the background of the photo. * The song "Killing Time" was playing on a radio that someone turned on at the gym. * At the opening scene there was a picture of a sword swallower. The Final Destination In the opening X-ray credit, Lewis's death in Wendy's premonition was seen, although his true death isn't shown. Trivia *According to the original script, Lewis was originally called Hector, and was of Hispanic origin. *Lewis' surname was named after horror director, George Romero Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Romero, Lewis Category:Head Trauma